Ultimate Proposal 101
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Read and find out! Am I having obsession with number 101? Maybe...


**Mai HiME**

_Ultimate Proposal 101_

_**I claim no ownership of the characters and song…**_

"Would you stop pacing already?" Yuuki Nao glared at the biker who was pacing around the living room of her small apartment. "Mm! I think you're making a hole if you keep it up," a certain feral girl chimed as her golden eyes followed the biker without missing a beat. "Shut up Nao! Mikoto, I need a favor of you," the biker said glaring at Nao before looking at Mikoto calmly. "It's just a proposal, you're making it sound like the end of the world." Nao snorted knowing exactly where the blue hair was thinking about asking her classmate.

They were actually working on their thesis when the biker nearly kicked the door down looking for Mikoto. Of course, Nao's fiancée isn't around at the moment because she had to attend her classes. Nao almost died from laughing when she heard her rival of a friend announced that she will be proposing to the famous Fujino Shizuru.

_Twenty minutes ago…_

_"Yuuki Nao, open this damn door or I swear I will break it down!" a violent tempered Natsuki shouted from outside the apartment causing Nao to cringed slightly. "I have important matter to discuss with Mikoto," the biker continued. "She's not here," Nao said adamantly. "Don't you goddamn lie you me, spider. Mai said she's with you, so open the door." "Okay poodle, there's no need to twist your underpants into knots." Nao said sarcastically as she got up and went to open the door before it really got kicked down._

_"Don't you dare call my poodle again," the biker growled grabbing Nao by the collar of her shirt. "Keep calling me spider and you'll be known as Fujino's little poodle," Nao replied with a smirk as she taunted the biker. "Damn you," the biker hissed as she let go of Nao reluctantly since it's Mikoto that she was here for._

_"Mikoto, I've decided to propose to Shizuru." Natuski said as she come up to the feral girl who was typing away on her laptop. "You did already? I thought Shizuru was on another week long business conference again," Mikoto said deadpan and didn't even bothered to look up at the biker in front of her. "No, that's why I decided that I'm going to propose to her tonight. By the way, you think this ring look too corny?" Natsuki said as she pulled out a dark blue box and showed Mikoto the content inside it._

_Sitting beautifully within the box was a gold wedding band with the engrave of the wolf on it, Mikoto with her keen eyes could make out all the details on the ring. "It look just like you," Mikoto replied thoughtfully. "Which translated to, it is as corny as you." Nao chimed in and laughed at her own evil remark. "Please don't kill her, you'll need her for whatever it is that you might ask of me anyway." Mikoto quickly jumped in to put out the anger that seemed to boiled on Natsuki's face._

All Natsuki been doing for the last twenty minutes was yelling at Nao and pacing back and forth in front of the girls. "Really, stop it already. I can't concentrate with you moving like that," Nao said dripping with irritation. "I'm just nervous okay?!" Natsuki spat at the red head. "For the love of…" Nao trailed off before she started swearing at the biker. "How could you be nervous when you haven't even have the slightest idea on how to propose?!" Nao raised her voice felling something inside of her was about to snap. "Why do you think I'm here for?!" Natsuki shouted back with more force than the other girl. _Mai, save me…_ Mikoto's mind whimpered at the shouting match being exchanged by the two girls in front of her.

"Mikoto, help me think of a plan!" Natsuki demanded jolting the feral girl's mind back to the present. "How about a karaoke party? It would be a perfect disguise, I'll ask Mai to invite everyone. That would be a perfect opportunity for you or you rather do it in a more private atmosphere?" Mikoto said without actually thinking about it. She would say whatever that popped into her mind to get rid of Natsuki, so she and Nao could finish up their thesis.

"If Tohkiha know about it, I'm sure Shizuru would know too." Natsuki said trying to find a better option than karaoke. "She only know if you tell her: Hey Mai, I'm going to propose to Shizuru at the karaoke outing tonight. Just stay calm and we'll back you up," Nao actually sounded serious and mature for once. "You got a point there," Natsuki said as she seemed to calm down considerably. "So what song are you thinking of singing out your proposal?" Nao asked curious as to what Natsuki will be singing. "Uh…" Natsuki looked dumbfounded. _God, you can't be serious… _Nao rolled her eyes and shook her head. Just as Natsuki contemplating about a song, Nao's phone went off.

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

"Sweety, Mikoto thinking we should have a karaoke party tonight so I'll pick you up around seven." Nao picked up the call and said quickly before hanging it up again. "That settled then, I'll sent out a message to the rest then." Mikoto nodded as she opened up her email. "So you know what song you'll be singing pup?" Nao asked facing Natsuki. "What's the song on your ringtone?" Natsuki asked as she dug into the meaning of the short lyric from the ringtone. After a few clicks, Mikoto printed out something and went to retrieve it. "Here's the lyric to the song that's on Nao's phone, remember it we'll be there to back you up if needed." Mikoto said handing the piece of paper to Natsuki. "Thanks," Natsuki said as she took the paper and quickly left Nao's apartment to prepare for her proposal to Shizuru.

By eight, a karaoke bar was rented out completely by Mikoto. Yukino, Haruka, Nao, Shiho, Alyssa, Miyu, Mai, Natsuki, Shizuru and finally Mikoto are all present except for a few of the ex-HiMEs missing out for good reasons. Everyone took turn to sing, even Shizuru had to duet a song with Reito. When it was Haruka's turn, however, everyone thought they would gone deaf after the song finally ended and their ears were still ringing from the woman's booming voice and off key notes.

"Finally, our final contestant!" Nao said right after she finished her song. "Now people, this is a very serious moment for our final contestant. She might not sound good, but bare with her as Mikoto and I shall offer our service to drown out the screeching sound from her voice." Nao said as everyone roared in laughter except for Natsuki. "Now, now… Let's give a warm welcome to Kuga Natsuki the Pup!" Nao added as Mikoto quickly shoved a microphone into Natsuki's hand and yank her away from Shizuru. Haruka was at this point slightly drunk as she was whistling and hollering at Natsuki, and it's hard to tell whether she's encouraging the other girl or booing.

"This one is dedicated to you, Fujino Shizuru." Natsuki managed without turning red as Mikoto started the song while standing next to Nao a bit away from the blue haired woman. The music started, a nice tempo and a bit pop into it making the still clad in business attire Shizuru mused as she looked at the jeans clad Natsuki on stage. She wondered why the other girl was so serious today since she got home, usually Natsuki would pounced her as soon as she got home but today nothing happened.

_Now even though I try to play it off_

_I'm thinking about you all day long_

_And I can't wait for shorty to come through_

_From your lips and back up to your eyes_

_My hands on your hips when we grind_

_I'm fantasizin' 'bout what I'm gonna do to you_

_Got me fiending for her love can't lie_

_Man you should see how she got me_

_Spending all this time with her_

_And I can't leave her if I wanted to_

_Her love turns men into fools_

_Tell me what a man is to do_

As she sung, Natsuki looked directly at Shizuru as her emerald eyes danced with crimson. At this point, Nao and Mikoto chimed in their part and keeping their voice soft as background vocal.

_Cuz I breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touchin' me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe with you're touchin' me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

The girls faded their voice out as another solo about to started, and Natsuki had already left the stage and making her way toward Shizuru. She stopped short only to lean forward slightly, and the others took noticed and moved out to give Shizuru some space for what about to happen next. It's like a nice movie that no one wanted to miss, even the usually loud Haruka was now holding her breath watching the other two women interact.

_Whenever we up in this bed_

_And my fingers fall in your hair_

_I wonder if you feel me watchin' you_

_Cuz I can't go a night without your lovin'_

_Got me lookin' at this phone_

_Every time it rings I hope it's you, girl_

_You got me bracing for your love and I've_

_Fallen for you I can't lie_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And, Yes, she got me there I said it_

_Somebody call the paramedics_

_Tell 'em to hurry up and come through_

At the first three lines, Natsuki literally combed Shizuru's hair with her fingers as her eyes never broke contact with crimson orbs. But the next line that followed, she moved slightly away from the brunette and pulled out her phone and looked at her to showed Shizuru that the lyrics was really how she felt also and it's not just meaningless words from a song. By the last three lines, Natsuki acted as though she was getting hot and she fanned her face with her hand and pretended to faint because of her admission about her feelings for Shizuru. Once again, the background vocalists really had to hold back their laughter as she joined in for the chorus with Natsuki.

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me (Natsuki: Can't breathe)_

_I can't breathe when you're touchin' me (Natsuki: When you touchin' me)_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind (Natsuki: I'm outta my mind)_

_I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touchin' me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind_

_Don't ever leave me girl_

_I need you inside my world_

_I can't go a day without you_

_And see nobody else will ever do_

_I'll never feel like I feel with you_

At this point Natsuki was down on her knees singing that part in front of Shizuru, proving to the brunette that she truly can't live without the ex-kaichou. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small box, opening it reveal a wedding band with the engrave of a wolf all around it. "Fujino Shizuru, will you marry me?" Natsuki asked in a shaky voice as she steadied her hand. Shizuru was totally shocked and so was the rest of the group besides Mikoto and Nao at the biker's sudden proposal. Shizuru had never thought that her puppy would ever wanted to actually settle down, but look at her puppy now going through all these embarrassment in front of the others just to propose to her with the most beautiful ring she ever seen too.

"Yes, I would be happy to marry Natsuki," Shizuru replied smiling through her tears of happiness. "Good, because I'm not doing this again." Natsuki puffed out a sigh of relief as she slipped the ring onto Shizuru's ring finger and wiped the tears away from the brunette's face, "Hit it girls!" Natsuki stood up and walked back up to the stage to finish her song.

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touchin' me (Natsuki: When you touchin' me)_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind (Natsuki: I'm going outta my mind)_

_I can't breathe when you talk to me (Natsuki: Oh when you talk to me)_

_I can't breathe when you're touchin' me (Natsuki: I can't breathe when you touchin' me)_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going outta my mind (Natsuki: I'm going outta my mind, Ohh)_

The vocalists stopped and leave the rest up to the biker and they quietly exited the stage and returned to their loved one.

_Oh no no I can't breathe…_

_Oh no no I can't breathe… (I can't breathe)_

_Oh no no I can't breathe… Oh no…_

The song ended and a loud round of applause started as Reito leaned over to Shizuru, "Congratulation." "Ara, I'm sure you schemed this up, but thank you." Shizuru replied. "Oh no, I didn't know this was a proposal party either. Mikoto just said that it wouldn't be much fun without us," Reito said pointing to himself and the other two women who looked a bit red eyed. "Ara, ara… it seems that she's starting to picking up on our habits of meddling into other people's lives then." Shizuru give a chuckled as Reito nodded his head in agreement.

That night, Natsuki confessed that she went to Mikoto asking for a little help on how to propose when Nao's phone went off. The ringtone gave Natsuki an idea after Mikoto suggested they should go to the karaoke bar, and she was glad that Nao didn't invited Aoi and Chei otherwise her singing would be broadcast worldwide by now. She also handed Shizuru a box similar to the one she had during the proposal, curious got the best of the brunette as she opened it. To her surprise it was another ring but was engrave with a snake wrapped itself around the band.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me your ring too?" Natsuki asked as the two stood silently in their bedroom. "Natsuki, how come these rings resemble our Child?" Shizuru asked after a long moment of examining both rings. "Our Child was born out of our love for a special person, and you're my special person. So it's only right to have our rings with the engrave of our Childs and exchanged it. Remember, your Child was a symbol of your love for me, just as mine for you." Natsuki said as she leaned forward and captured those luscious lips that belonged to the brunette.

When they pulled apart, Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and slipped the ring on immediately and this only led the young woman to pulled her in for another passionate kiss. It has been a long week, almost eternal because Shizuru wasn't around. Now Natsuki tried to make up for lost time, as she slipped one hand around Shizuru's waist as the other one undone the skirt. She pulled the brunette tightly against her as she moved them onto the empty bed, straddling the older woman the biker make haste of her jacket and shirt. This give Shizuru a very nice view of the tone torso and the black see-through laced bra that Natsuki's wearing.

In a blink of an eye, Natsuki already got out of her jeans, panties and bra and now straddling her love in her stark naked form. Normally, she would be turning beet red but not tonight as she's feeling bold and very lustful. Shizuru could see the hungry look in those emerald eyes, it excited her because she can't wait to come home and maybe spend the rest of the coming week in bed making love to her puppy. Being older and disciplined in self-control, Shizuru hid it all behind her mask but now it's cracking.

"I love you Shizuru, always and eternally…" Natsuki whispered passionately into Shizuru's ears before capturing her lips. Her hands found its way up to the brunette's chest and gently massaging it, causing the older woman to moaned into her mouth. Suddenly, she grabbed the shirt and tore it apart, exposing creamy flesh underneath with a satin purple laced bra. Natsuki pulled Shizuru up with her as she let the brunette took the torn shirt off and undone her bra in the process. Shizuru was more than willing to let Natsuki be the dominance one tonight, because she will get back at her puppy when they're on their honeymoon.

_**End**_

_Author's Notes: Woo… went a bit far there, and no… I can't jump or do the sex scene. Seriously, it's hard to put it in detail without making it sound like a porn movie. Anyway… There will be no EC (Extra Credits) on this one, I don't want to be kill by Nao because he role isn't major in here since this actually focused on Natsuki and Shizuru. Of course, my adoration for Mai and Mikoto got Mikoto a role as the person that brought everything together… but things prolly wouldn't be so well without Nao's and her random ringtone. Other note, the song title is 'Suffocate' performed by J Holiday. I heard it on the radio on my way to work, and it stuck in my head, which sparked an idea as this would be a perfect song for Shiz/Nat. I thought of having Shizuru singing it as her proposal to Natsuki, but that would be weird since everyone knew how MUCH Shizuru LOVE Natsuki. Hope y'all like it. No flames and/or __**comment of any on my grammar and technical errors.**_


End file.
